


The Gaming Debacle

by pupeez4eva



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: Wherein Kyuhyun tracks down the one person to ever beat him in a game.





	The Gaming Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic of mine that I've finally gotten around to uploading on ao3 :)

After a long day spent shoveling packets of biscuits and cans of diet cola into plastic bags that, sixty percent of the time, tended to break before they had even left the building, Minjun felt especially exhausted. All he really wanted to do was to curl up in bed with a nice cup of hot chocolate (and if his life continued the way it was going, that would be all he would be ‘curling up with’ for a long time), and have a nice, long nap.  
  
The strange man sitting in his living room was _not_ part of his plan.  
  
The man smiled (could he even be classified as a ‘man’? He looked like he was stuck somewhere between adolescence and adulthood). “Hello.”  
  
“Motherfucking - _who are you?!”_ Because no one could blame him for being _slightly_ put of by the sight of a strange individual plonked on _his_ chair in _his_ living room, when he’d just returned from a long, gruelling day of work from the job that he so very much despised.  
  
“Oh, I let him in.” His mother said, wandering into the living room with a serene smile plastered across her face (okay, so, maybe it wasn’t _just_ his living room, but he did contribute! …Sort of…). “He said he was one of your gaming friends.”  
  
“My gaming -? What the hell are you _talking_ about?!”  
  
“Yes,” his mother responded, still smiling, “that silly little website you’re always playing on.”  
  
“It’s not silly, mum!” Minjun snapped.  
  
“Games are amazing,” the man/boy interrupted.  
  
“Yes exactly,” Minjun agreed, nodding his head in agreement - and then, realising who he was agreeing with, quickly added, “but seriously, who the hell are _you?!”_  
  
Man/boy narrowed his eyes slightly. “You don’t recognise me?”  
  
“No,” snapped Minjun, exasperated.  
  
“…That’s kind of offensive…” Man/boy’s eyes narrowed further. “I mean, Super Junior is actually pretty well known…Don’t Don? Sorry Sorry?”  
  
“Oh, there’s nothing to be sorry about, dear!” his mother cooed.  
  
“Will somebody _please_ tell me when the _hell_ is going on?!” Minjun growled.  
  
“Oh, Kyuhyun just wants his things back,” his mother replied, and then giggled, as if there was something incredibly amusing about this.  
  
Man/boy - or ‘Kyuhyun’ he supposed - shook his head. “Not exactly,” he interjected. “My exacts words were, ‘I’m here to reclaim my glory’.”  
  
“Yes, yes,” his mother agreed, “his ‘glory’ - is that some new sort of slang you kiddies are using nowadays?”  
  
“Kiddies?!” Minjun spluttered. “Mum, I’m twenty five years old!”  
  
“Aww!” his mother cooed. “But you’ll always be my baby!”  
  
“This is all well and good,” Kyuhyun cut in, “but we have more pressing issues to deal with Mr. hApPyDOGluvva_555.” He tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
“…First of all, my sister made up that username - and second of all - seriously, _what?!”_  
  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. “Since you _obviously_ don’t recognise Super Junior - ”  
  
“Is that some sort of kid’s play group?” Minjun muttered, his brow furrowing slightly.  
  
“ - perhaps you will remember the name ‘GamerKyu13’?”  
  
“…No.”  
  
Kyuhyun clenched his jaw. “You were versing me in that game last week and you - you - ” He took a shuddering breath and clenched his fists tightly. “ - you _won!”_  
  
Minjun stared.  
  
“Oh, that’s right!” Kyuhyun snarled. “Gloat, why don’t you? Sure, you may have been one of the few people, if not one of the _only_ people on this earth to actually _beat_ me in a game but - dammit, I am _unbeatable!”_ Kyuhyun slammed his foot on the ground. “I am GamerKyu, I am _known_ for my skills at video and computer games. How did you _do_ it?!”  
  
“…Mum, what the absolute _hell_ , where did this guy come from?!” Minjun demanded, turning to his mother.  
  
His mother appeared to be unperturbed by this, and seemed more bothered by the focus of her next words. “Junnie, how could you be so mean to poor little Kyuhyun?!” She shook her head. “I thought I taught you to play nicely!”  
  
“You see,” Kyuhyun continued, as Minjun stared at his mother in disbelief, “when you _obviously_ cheated, I decided that I couldn’t forget about what you had done. It haunted my dreams, leaving me with many sleepless nights - and let me tell you, that is _not_ good for your complexion, and it is even _worse_ when hundreds of people see you on nearly a daily basis - ”  
  
“Oh wow, aren’t we special,” Minjun snorted.  
  
“…I’m an _idol.”_  
  
“And I’m freaked out - but _do_ continue.”  
  
“…And on top of that - ” Kyuhyun glared, _“ - you_ try having thirteen hyungs constantly nagging you about whether anything is ‘going on’!”  
  
“Wait, wait, _hold it!”_ Minjun held up his palm, his eyes wide with disbelief. “You have _thirteen_ brothers?! Jesus, no wonder you are so fucked up.”  
  
“You’re poor mother!” his mother cried, her hand pressed to her chest. “Tell me, is her womb still intact?”  
  
“They’re not my _actual_ brothers,” Kyuhyun gritted out. “I just live with them.”  
  
Minjun gaped. “Who the hell would _willingly_ choose to live with thirteen people?!”  
  
“…Well, it wasn’t exactly willing - but that’s not the point! _You_ try being the youngest out of thirteen men and tell me that it’s easy!”  
  
“No,” Minjun snapped, “because I’m not _insane!”_  
  
“…And then you take one of the _few_ things I have going for me…well, you know, other than fame and hundreds of fans…so I couldn’t let that pass!”  
  
“No of course not,” Minjun muttered. Then, in a louder voice: “how the hell did you _find_ me?!”  
  
Kyuhyun smiled a little at this, evidently pleased by whatever he was about to say. “Well,” he responded, “it took a little bit of research, but after I while, I managed to get in contact with a person whose identity I will not disclose for reasons of confidentiality - this person put me through to a lady working in a nearby florists, who apparently knew of your mother. She was _more_ than happy to give me your address when I gave her my autograph - apparently her granddaughter is a fan - and then your mother here let me in.”  
  
He smiled and gestured to the women in question; Minjun’s mother waved back cheerily.  
  
“He’s so smart, isn’t he?” she cooed. “Junnie, why can’t you be more like that, huh?”  
  
 _“…Seriously?!”_  
  
 _“Anyway_ hApPyDOGluvva_555 - ”  
  
“My _name_ is Minjun!”  
  
“ - I’m am here to ask you for a rematch.”  
  
Minjun stared at him. “…What?”  
  
Kyuhyun clenched his jaw. “I want another chance,” he said, emphasising each word, “to _show_ you that I am _TEN TIMES_ better than you!”  
  
“Wha - _no!”_ Minjun took a step back. “Just go _away!”_  
  
“Come on, please?” Kyuhyun pleaded, his words oozing with desperation. “You don’t understand! _No one_ beats me at computer games!”  
  
“Jesus Christ, I only played because my sister was nagging me to!” Minjun spat. “It was my first time, I didn’t even _like_ it!”  
  
Kyuhyun paled at these words, his eyes widening with a look that Minjun could only describe as pure, utter _horror._  
  
“You…you…you’re a…” Kyuhyun swallowed heavily. “You’re a _NEWBIE?!”_  
  
Silence.  
  
“A _newbie_ beat me?!” Kyuhyun shook his head rapidly, his eyes still wide. “No! This can’t _be!”_  
  
“Minjun!” his mother scolded. “I raised you better than this!”  
  
“Jesus Christ!” Minjun howled. _“Everyone_ is insane - I am _not_ playing that stupid game _ever_ again!”  
  
“It has to be a fluke!” Kyuhyun muttered. “It _has_ to be!”  
  
Minjun nodded his head. “Fine, whatever, it was a fluke - ”  
  
“You’re just saying that to make me feel better!”  
  
“…I’m going upstairs.” He turned away and headed in the opposite direction, shaking his head in disbelief - because, _seriously._ All he’d wanted was a _nap!_  
  
“What, so you can verse other people?!” Kyuhyun called after him.  
  
“No,” Minjun retorted, “so I can get away from the _crazy psycho_ in my living room!”  
  
As he disappeared around the corner, he heard the furious cry of, _“I won’t give up!”_ and _knew_ that this wouldn’t end here.  
  
Dammit, he’d _known_ that game was bad luck. **  
**


End file.
